Perfect baby
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Prompt: Amelia finds out that she is pregnant and wants to run, but Owen reminds her that she has 9 months to get used to the idea and she won't be alone this time!
1. Chapter 1

_**It is very late so I am not sure how good it is, but hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think**_

When Owen gets home after a hell of a day in the hospital all he wants is to shower and go to bed. He finds Amelia sitting on their bed, not moving like a stone.

"Hey, you still feel bad?" he asked Amelia, she wasn't at work because she caught the flu.

After he received no answer he walks towards Amelia and sits next to her. He can see she is holding something but can't see what.

"What's wrong?" he asks again this time really worried.

In respond she opened her hand and he sees the positive pregnancy test.

"Amelia" Owen smiles, he feels like his heart will pop out of his chest from joy.

"I- I need to go" Amelia finally says and stands up, she walks to the door of the bedroom.

"Amelia, wait what is wrong? We are having a baby" he says, his voice is soft, he takes her hand in his.

"No, I can't do it again. I am not ready for that. It can't be like last time" she says her voice not stable.

"Sit for a second" Owen walks her to the bed "this is not like last time".

"What if I can't make healthy babies?" Amelia finally says at loud her biggest fear.

"You can't think like that, there is no indication there is something wrong about this baby" he says.

"You were not there, Owen you don't know how was it like" she cries.

"Exactly, you are not alone this time, we are together and we will go throw any thing" he assures her.

"I can't lose another baby… if I will accept this baby and something will happen I won't survive" her pain makes him shiver.

"This baby will be fine, you will be fine, I promise" he says.

"I can't, I just can't" she stands again and he stands too.

"Amelia" he tries to say.

"No, I will be the worst mother, I will probably drop the baby or hurt him or her and when the baby will be a teenager… how will you tell them don't do drags if mommy did?" Amelia was hysterical now.

"our child will adore you so much that he or she wouldn't mind about you past just like I don't mind it, you are such an incredible woman, believe me, the baby will love you and you will never hurt him or her. You are a neurosurgeon you held so many babies, you will not drop our baby, this baby won't make all the mistakes we did, or maybe he or she will" Owen dried her tears.

"Our baby will be perfect" Amelia says quietly.

"Yes" Owen agrees.

They lie on the bed hugging.

"Owen, I can't do it alone so nothing can happen to you or I will screw this child so much that I will look good next to him or her" Amelia says.

"Amelia I am here to stay, someone will need to teach that child all the skills for survival necessary for those who live with you" Owen said and Amelia turned around to face him. She gave him a serious look and hit him on the shoulder not able to stop the smile that is spreading on her face.

"Ouch" Owen complained "don't hit the father of your child, what example it will be?"

"Luckily I have nine months to straight you up before it will be bad example that mommy is hitting daddy" Amelia laughed.

 _ **p.s does someone want me to continue my fanfic "new roommate"?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like it, please let me know what you think, your review are very imprortant to me.**_

"So if it's a boy you choose and if a girl I choose?" Owen asked Amelia to make sure he understood her right.

"Yes, and it's most likely a girl, we make a lot of girls in my family plus you know…" Amelia didn't finish her sentence and instead pushed the rest of her Kit Kat in her mouse.

"Plus what?" Owen looked at her carefully.

"Your age" Amelia pressed on the button again few times hopping the elevator will move again.

"My age? Are you calling me old?" Owen asked shocked.

"Not old, just as man get older they are more likely to have daughters and not sons" Amelia really wanted to get out of this elevator.

"It's a boy believe me, I am a man I control my chromosomes" the door of the elevator opened reviling a confused Christina who heard the last part of Owen's sentence.

"Yeah right. Who will control your chromosomes if not you?" Christina walked in the elevator with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you are in Seattle" Owen haven't see her since Derek's funeral.

"I had to take my vocation days and apparently I can't ski" Christina pointed at her wrapped ankle "so I came here".

"That's nice" Owen said and the doors opened on his floor.

"Bye, have a nice day you two" Owen said as the doors closed behind him.

"So you are going to the third floor too, ha?" Amelia was feeling uncomfortable, they are having their first ultrasound today and Owen's ex wife is in town.

"yes" Christina stared at Derek's younger sister or maybe now it is better to call her Owen's new wife. She was a good surgeon that Christina knew, she was obviously pretty and Owen looked very happy. Also she looked nauseous.

The moment the doors of the third floor opened Amelia ran out and disappeared.

Amelia was sick like she was every day the past few weeks, she would puke for a few hours and when she will feel better she will go and buy some Kit Kat chocolate bars.

After Amelia could finally hold her head up over the toilet for ten minutes straight she was called for a consult that turned to be a huge surgery. She finished only hours later and she had to find some chocolate now.

"hey how was your surgery?" Owen asked as he saw her.

"fine, I am hungry" Amelia kept walking towards the machines that can give her what she wanted, floor one was a disappointment, now she was on floor two, they has to be hear.

"Ok let's go to the cafeteria and buy you some…" Owen saw Amelia's judging look and added "or chocolate is fine too".

"Good I have some apples and cheese in the attendings' lounge" Amelia already saw the machines "we could go eat there when I get my Kit Kat".

"Great" Owen put the money into the machine and pressed the button.

"No" Amelia whined "they don't have it too".

"It is alright we have some more places to try" Owen tried to calm his over emotional hormonal wife.

"Third floor now" she ordered.

After few floors Owen understood they won't find any. So he tried a new tactic "maybe today we try new chocolate, maybe it won't make you sick".

"Ok" she sniffed.

After Owen bought every kind of chocolate they headed to the attendings' lounge. Amelia cut the apples and put the cheese on them while Owen unwrapped the bars.

"Here you go" he handed her the first one, she bite it and the apple, chewed for a second and spat it to the trash can Owen was holding.

"Ok we still have many to try" Owen assured her.

After five different chocolate bars Amelia was hungry and frustrated. Before she could say she is leaving the hospital to buy some the door opened and showed Christina.

Christina's leg needed rest so she came her with some snacks she bought in the morning.

"And we meet again" Christina looked at the couple and the thoughts about their mantel status came to her mind again "what is going on with you?"

"Nothing" Owen said and tried to organize Amelia uneaten lunch.

"Right" Christina wasn't convinced but she decided it's for the best not to ask. She sat on one of the chairs and tried not to look at the odd couple.

"I have to go try and eat something before your surgery, it's not healthy like that" Owen kissed Amelia's forehead as his pager beeped.

Christina opened her bag and took two Kit Kat's out, in the beginning Amelia didn't noticed but when Christina opened her water bottle she saw them.

Christina could fell the looks on her back and in the beginning she ignored them but then she turned around to find Amelia staring at her chocolate with a familiar look, the look Meredith had around food during her pregnancy. Owen knocked up baby shepherd.

"Hey, Amelia will you like to join me?" Christiana asked.

"Yeah" Amelia sat next to her not taking her eyes from Christina's chocolate.

"So are you?" Christina asked.

"Fine".

"So Elis is so cute, those babies are amazing don't you think?" Christina tried again.

"Yes they…" Amelia didn't finish her sentence, she understood where Christina was going with that.

"So?" Christina wasn't about to let go.

"we aren't telling yet" Amelia was probably supposed to be more concerned about Christina finding out but right now all she could think about was the chocolate bar she was unwrapping.

"Do you want it?" Christina offered Amelia and before she could finish Amelia was already eating it together with the apple.

"Ok then I will take some of yours?" Christina offered Amelia the second Kit Kat.

"Take them all I can't eat them" Amelia was in heaven now, she her chocolate, apples and cheese.

"He is going to be a great father" Christina said before she left Amelia alone.

 _ **So this one is a little silly but I really enjoyed writing it :) so boy or girl? What do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Your son is ruining my life, Hunt" Amelia got back to bed from her third trip to the bathroom for tonight.

"How is it that every time you need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night or fall asleep in meeting he is my son and the rest of the time he is your sweet boy?" Owen didn't even open his yes, he felt Amelia sitting on the mattress and out of nowhere a pillow hitting his face.

"I am suffering and you get all the god stuff, this is not fair" Amelia laid back on her side of the bed after taking her pillow from Owen's face.

"Oh believe me it is hard on me two" Owen said before thinking and quickly added "seeing you suffering? The hardest thing I had to do in my entire life, it breaks my heart".

"Nice save, Dr Hunt" Amelia had to admit.

"Yeah it is well known I am the sharpest at 4:00 a.m" he smiled and flipped over to look at her.

"Now that we know it is a boy don't you think we should start thinking about a name?" she asked, both of her hands were on her belly like she was trying to protect it from the entire world.

"I thought we had a deal you are naming our son and if it would be a girl I would name her" Owen voice was soft, he knew about her fears and he didn't want to scare her or pressure her more.

"I was thinking about names when I was… pregnant for the first time. I didn't have much time, I was… processing in the beginning and then I found out. I don't want to do it alone again and you promised that we are together in that" she kept her eyes focused on the clock not moving them for a second to look at Owen.

"Ok" Owen wasn't sure how he should react, if it was anyone else he would try to talk with them about it but with Amelia most of the time holding her hand and acting like always was what she needed "how about naming him after your father? Christopher is a great name".

"Nope, I have a nephew named Christopher" Amelia finally looked at Owen "don't you know all the names of my nephews and nieces?"

"Do you know all their names?" Owen looked back at Amelia.

"Fair enough" Amelia admitted "I would suggest your father's name but…"

"Yeah it will be cruel calling him Ronald, especially if he turns out redheaded" Owen laughed.

"We would have our own Ron Weasley" after trying to keep her face straight she burst out laughing "this kid will be beaten every day at school".

"How about Austin?" Owen suggested. "Keep Austin Weird?"

"Mason?"

"Coop's son".

"Are you going to roll out all the names I suggest?" Owen sat, now he was completely awake, that's how Amelia managed convincing him to go to Costa Rica in May for their honey moon. He wasn't going to fall for that again, this time he is listen cheerfully.

"Not if you suggest good names" she kissed him on the cheek when he frowned "I like he name Danny…no, his name is going to be Dawson".

"Dawson? I think I like it" Owen tried the name few times, getting used to it.

"Of course you like it, I choose it. I have a great taste" Amelia gave him a mischievously smile "and I am smart"

"A real genius" Owen agreed.

"And so pretty" .

"And hot" Owen added with a matching smile to Amelia's.

"Well that what brought us to that situation" Amelia pointed at her belly, the only thing separating Amelia from Owen's hungry to her skin hands.

"How about we have another round of that?" Owen played with Amelia hair with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? I am going to sleep, it's too early" she turned around on her side, her back at Owen.

"I feel like I was fooled, we can make decisions that will affect our son for the rest of his life but it's too early for sex?" Owen waited a second but after Amelia didn't answer he just gave up.

 _ **So what do you prefer, new oneshots or should I continue my long ones? (who I used to be, new roommate, Time of life,etc.)**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you enjoy it, and thank you so much for the reviews.**_

"To do this procedure we are using the thing… called… something and we do the thing" Amelia couldn't remember what was the damm thing called, she could do it perfectly but couldn't find the word, it was sitting on the tip of her tongue.

"What?" the scared intern whose name Amelia couldn't remember either looked like he is going to die in the OR from a heart attack.

"ahhh" Amelia yelled and throw the scalpel she was holding on the wall.

She looked up at the gallery and saw Stephanie sitting there "Dr Edwards would you mind?"

"Yes, it is a Neuroendoscopy" she smiled and tried to hide her amusement from Amelia's eyes, the woman maybe can't remember few words but her eyes were still as good as always.

"Alright so you use the Neuroendoscopy" Amelia kept operating like nothing happened.

* * *

"Doctor Shepherd how are you today?" Webber asked as he came inside the room, Amelia was sitting on the couch with her feet up while she read an article.

"Oh please I know you heard. Everyone heard, people from LA are calling me asking if I want to join there clinical trial" Amelia was sick of being pregnant, 36 weeks is already way too much, it is inhuman.

"Yes, I heard" Webber sat next to her, his voice serious "the board heard and we had a quick meeting about it, we think it might be a good idea if you take your maternity leave earlier".

"Do you don't" Amelia said as she went back to reading the article.

"We didn't?" Webber was confused.

"I am on the board and I wasn't in that meeting hence it wasn't a meeting so you think about nothing" Amelia wasn't calm anymore, her voice was load and her face were red.

"I… Dr Sheph..." Webber didn't finish his sentence because Amelia stood up and walked as fast as her situation let her.

* * *

"She said what?" Callie wasn't sure she heard right "she is using big bang theory logic now?" as she saw the confused look on his face she added "it's a TV show".

"Ok" Webber saw Owen walking by and he called him "Hunt come here".

"Yes. What going on?" he asked and put the ipad he was holding in the charger.

"Your wife" Webber answered and as he saw Owen's worried look, he corrected himself "she is… a little…"

"She has Pregnancy Stupidity" Callie said as she saw Webber has difficulty finding the right words.

"Oh, and you told her?" Owen really hoped they didn't wake up the monster, not that he is calling his wife a monster but she is kind of.

"I suggested that she take an earl…"Webber didn't mange to finish his sentence due to Owen's face.

"You have to talk with her" Callie said "the rest of the hospital is afraid".

"Do you want to raise our child after I will be murdered and Amelia will be in jail" Owen saw Callie's face, she looked like she was considering it "it wasn't an actual option".

"Fine, look we need to do something about it" Callie said.

"No we don't" Owen smiled as he thought about it "Amelia finished her shift 10 minutes ago, we will need to do something about it tomorrow".

* * *

When Owen came home that night he wasn't exacting to see Amelia covered in red liquid with a hammer in her hand. The first thought running through his head was 'oh god, she finally did it, she killed someone', the second thought was 'I will help her hide the body'.

Then he saw the victim, a tin can.

"Owen" Amelia whined when she saw him.

"What are you doing? What happened?" Owen asked taking few steps closer.

"it won't open. I want cherries" now there were actual tears in her eyes.

"Right" Owen took the banged can and looked it carefully, there were few cracks on it from where the juice came out and on Amelia but most important was what was on the top of the can "you know it has a stay-tab?"

"oh" Amelia looked surprised, she wiped her tears and said calmly "I think I am going on maternity leave earlier".

"I think it might be a good idea" when Owen saw Amelia's sad look as she was thinking about spending so much time at home alone he made a decision "I will take a time off too, we could go somewhere, spend our last days as a couple in a nice place".

"It could be nice" Amelia agreed and hugged him "now, can I get some cherries?"

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I am done, the baby is ready. He wants to get out, right baby?" Amelia put her hand over her belly before she buckled the seatbelt.

"You have still one week to go" Owen started the car, they were leaving the cabin where they spent the last two weeks in, as Amelia due day was getting closer.

"On whose side are you?" Amelia looked at Owen "you do not want to meet Dawson already?"

"of course I want but he needs more time, he probably feels good and don't want to leave" Owen tried to hide his smile from his wife.

"I am tired of that, all I did for the last couple of weeks is eating in different locations" Amelia sigh "my mouth is tired".

"we will get home and you could lie down" Owen added in almost a whisper "for the rest of the week".

But Amelia fell asleep and didn't hear it.

In the beginning Amelia woke up and couldn't remember where she is, slowly she remembered she is in the car. She had a dream so realistic about the baby being born that when she looked down and saw she is still pregnant she was surprised, her sharp breathing scared Owen.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked, he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing" Amelia assured him "just a dream".

"You want to tell me about it?"

"I dreamed he was already born" Amelia's hand reached her belly as a reflex "he is going to come soon, very soon".

"How can you be so sure?" Owen laughed.

"Just a feeling" she looked out of the car's window.

"Do you mind if I put some music?" Owen asked as they were getting closer to Seattle. They will e home in two hours or so.

"Sure, why not" Amelia looked for the right song as Owen stopped next to the Stop sign.

She was debated between two songs and Owen turn left when he saw no cars.

The kept going, Amelia decided on a song the same time a car in the opposite direction from them Veered off its side and to the side of the road where the two surgeon's car was.

Amelia pressed play and Owen saw it, he tried to avoid the other car and pulled the car to right side. The car deteriorated from the road and through the trees and the forest. Owen tried to stop the car but it was useless the car kept going down fast, and Amelia and Owen could do nothing to stop it.

 _ **Let me know what you think about it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Owen opened his eyes, he still was holding Amelia's hand, he looked around and saw the leaves and trees surrounding the car, he managed moving his head to his right side and he saw Amelia, her eyes were closed and her right hand was covering her belly. He saw a big cut on her forehead and blood dripping from it.  
"Amelia?" he called realizing their hand to check her pulse, he felt it strong and steady.  
"Ouch" Amelia opened her eyes and touched her head, then she looked at her belly "I don't think he is hurt".  
"Ok, I will try to get out of here and help you, I am not sure how low we fell" Owen tried to open the door but it was stuck.  
"I can here the water, I think we are next to a river. I will try my door" Amelia reached for her door.  
"Don't I will try the back one and will come to help you" he stopped her, afraid she will get hurt. Owen climbed to the back of the car and managed to open the door and get out.  
"Hey" Amelia smiled when Owen opened her door and helped her get out, which was a difficult mission because of her current size.  
Finally they were both out but they had to move, the car wasn't standing straight and neither did they, "We should go down" Owen said and saw Amelia's scared face, she was clumsy for the last few months and would trip over her legs on a straight surface because she couldn't see them, here it is was even more dangerous. Owen was no better, his leg was hurt from the crush.  
The car slopped a little and the understood they have no choice but to move. Owen walked first, checking every step and clearing a safe pass for Amelia.  
They managed to get to the bottom and Amelia set on a rock. She looked around and couldn't ignore the beauty of the place. She was right, they were next to a river, and it was blue and gorgeous. She listened to the sounds of the water, trying to calm her nerves.  
"He stopped kicking" Amelia whispered, afraid of what saying those word meant "He wouldn't stop kicking for a moment for the last two weeks and now he is quiet".  
"Amelia" Owen sat on his knees in front of her taking her hands into his "He is just loving the adrenalin, you always say he is quiet in surgeries when you feel the rush and for the last couple of weeks it was boring, he is just being a good, quiet boy, remained me to raise his allowance when he will be a teenager, he is fine".  
"He is fine" Amelia reputed, and watched as Owen stood up.  
"My phone isn't working here, no reception. I will try get higher" he kissed her forehead "I will be back very soon".  
"Ok" she agreed but before he got far she called him back "Owen, don't…"  
He run back to her, ignoring the pain in his leg "What's wrong?"  
"My water just broke" she explained "I thought it is only the regular back pains but Owen I am having this baby now"

"Amelia please don't panic but you are bleeding" Owen said and helped Amelia to lay down on a blanket he took from the car earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

"Owen I can't do it, I can't lose another baby" Amelia cried

"You are not losing this baby, you are going to fine, you both are" Owen assured her.

Amelia screamed from pain again.

"Ok the contractions are three minutes apart", you are having this baby now" Owen looked up when he heard the sirens, the help was on the way.

"They are here" Amelia said, feeling some relief "I won't be having a baby in the middle of nowhere, next to a river and between the trees".

"This river is very beautiful you have to admit" Owen's voice was anxious.

"Owen…" Amelia knew him enough to know something was wrong, after a second she understood what "I am not having this baby here, they are already here, you can here them".

"It will take them too long an…" Owen was interrupted by another of Amelia's contractions.

"ok, he is coming" Amelia agreed when it ended, she turned her head and looked at the river, not far away from there "it is beautiful here, the first thing our son will see will be the beauty of nature".

"Yes, and we will take him camping every birthday and laugh about it, it will become a family classic"

"Hey" Amelia and Owen heard a voice "are you alright down there?"

"Yes, but pretty busy having a baby" Amelia yelled, after that it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you kidding me?" the man asked, still standing above them and out of sight.

"No" Owen said, he and Amelia exchanged smiles.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" his voice was a little higher "I am paramedic and I am freaking out".

"We are doctor we have it unde…ughhh" Amelia screamed as she had another contraction.

"We are working on getting you out of there as soon as possible" the paramedic said when Amelia was done screaming.

"You are close, you will be meeting our son very soon" Owen calmed Amelia down when he saw that she is getting scared again.

"Yes, he is going to come soon" Amelia took a deep breath "I think he needs a new name..."

"This name has bad luck" Owen pointed out.

"You think?" Amelia tried to be sarcastic but as she remembered that this was what she said to him right before he and Owen had sex for the first time she smiled, Owen remembering the same moment smiled too.

A second later Amelia was in a different mood "you son of a bitch, I hate, it is your entire fault" Amelia Cursed as she was going through the worst contraction so far.

"Ok Amelia I need you to push" Owen said.

"No, no… he can stay inside, I changed my mind, and he isn't coming out today" Amelia cried in pain and pushed.

"Amelia one last push" Owen asked her and she screamed.

Her screaming silenced and became fast breathing before she stopped breathing waiting for the baby to cry.

"Owen why isn't he cryin…" Amelia didn't finish his sentence as the boy started screaming.

"He is amazing" Owen handed her the little boy the same time the help managed getting down there.

As they were inside the ambulance, waiting to go to the hospital, Amelia held the baby, she looked at Owen and said "our perfect baby".

* * *

"River" Amelia called putting her phone inside her bag, she kissed her daughter's head "are you done honey?"

"Yes, I will just wash the plate and I am ready" the teenager said.

"Can you go get you brother? He went to take your other brother but then got stuck in somewhere the middle, I will go check where the girls are" Amelia explained.

"River get your ass down here, right now" she yelled and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I could do it by myself" Amelia watched as her older son got down the stairs holding his younger brother's bag.

"Hey mom did you try to hold it?" he asked "it feels like bricks" then he saw his sister "good morning sunshine, took you long time to fix you hair this way, right?" he stretched his free hand and messed her hair.

"No" she screamed.

"Come on guys what's all the noise about?" Owen asked as he came in the kitchen, the younger girls behind him.

"Don't you dare starting" Amelia said as the two teenagers opened their moth to complain "if you all aren't in the car in twenty seconds you are walking to school".

"But mom" they both complained.

"You don't care about our poor legs, don't you? How cruel" river said and walked out of the kitchen.

"You think?" Owen and Amelia called together and laughed as they closed the door of their house behind.

 _ **So that's it, it done. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading.**_

 **I probably won't be doning much of writing from now on beacuse I won't have time but I will try :)**

 **P.s I kind of like that family, if I have time, should I write more about them?**


End file.
